Gone Awry
by Riika Duskraven
Summary: Kid and Soul are sent to Italy on a mission. But while they're there will they start to realize the unsettling feeling that lingers between them is something more? And when things don't go quite as planned, how will they make it out of the mess alive?
1. A Simple Mission

Hello all!

Riika's back with another story! What could it be this time? Kid and Soul of course!

"Riika, you're writing more yaoi?" Yes, I can't help it! They're just so cute!

Warnings: Violence with a dash of yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, there would have been more episodes and the ending wouldn't be so rushed.

* * *

"Soul, Kid."

Both weapon and meister looked up from their conversations. "What?" they asked in unison.

The silver-haired man leaned against his chair. "You're wanted in the Death Room immediately," he replied calmly, adjusting his glasses slightly.

The two exchanged a quick glance and a shrug. "Guess I'll see you at home," the albino said as he followed Kid out of the classroom. He didn't hear Maka's reply.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the Death Room. It wasn't like it was unusual for the two of them to get called to see Lord Death. In fact, they saw him often. Usually, though, it was because they'd been fighting again or because Black Star had pinned them for something they didn't do. That didn't seem to be the case today, though.

"Hey, hey, hey! How's it going?" Lord Death said in his usual way-too-cheery-to-be-the-lord-of-death way.

The pair waited expectantly for whatever was about to happen. "Well? What did you want?" Soul asked after an impatient minute.

"You're no fun," Death said, but he cleared his throat regardless. "I called you two down here because I have a job for you," he said, suddenly business-like.

"With him?" Kid asked skeptically, casting a glance over at the white-haired weapon. It's not that he didn't like Soul, quite the opposite actually, it was just that if he was partnering up with Soul he'd be unsymmetrical. That was _not_ going to work for him.

"It's just for this one mission so do try to get along, okay?"

Soul flashed a toothy grin at his fellow student. "What, am I too unsymmetrical for you to work with?" he asked sarcastically.

Kid felt his cheeks grow warm but glared at him before turning his attention back to his father. "I suppose, if it's just for this one mission, I can deal with it. Where are we headed?"

"Verona, Italy. There's a witch running loose and I need you two to take care of her before she gets too out of control."

"You can count on us father," Kid said before turning abruptly and walking out of the room, leaving Soul to try to catch up.

"Good luck!" Lord Death called after them.

* * *

The pair walked of temporary partners walked side by side down the hall. Class would still be in session, but since they had a job to do they didn't bother going back. Kid halted just outside the main doors.

"Let's meet at the park around dusk. Is that enough time for you to prepare?"

Soul chuckled. "Like I'm the one who's gonna need time to prepare. Yeah, that's fine. See you later."

They parted ways, each heading to their home to await their partners return and to prepare for the mission ahead.

* * *

Chapter 1 complete. Nothing has happened, I know. I'm terrible. Planning this one to go faster than my other multi-chapter so I should have the next part up in a day or two for both.

Until then, Riika's got rats to track down. Ha, rats! Get it? No, probably not. *sigh* Yeah...


	2. Preparations

Hiya! I am back with the next chapter.

This chapter is longer and a lot better than the first chapter.

The first chapter sucked. Yes it did, don't even deny it.

So I hope this makes up for it.

* * *

Soul watched her with a blank expression as she recovered her fallen books. "Lord Death's sending us on a mission. Something wrong with that?" he asked.

She couldn't be positive, but she was almost sure she heard defensiveness in his tone. She smiled brightly. "Not at all! I hope you have fun." She giggled, which made Soul a bit suspicious. Maka didn't giggle like that unless she was up to something. He narrowed his eyes at her, but otherwise ignored it.

"We'll be gone a few days so don't get into any trouble while we're gone," he said, grinning at her scowl.

"Like _I'm_ the one who's gonna get in trouble," she retorted as she slid the books back into their place on her book shelf.

Soul shrugged. "I'm gonna head out now. See you later, Maka."

"Be careful Soul!" the blonde called after her partner.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled as he pulled the door closed behind him.

* * *

"Liz, can I trust you to keep an eye on Patty while I'm gone?"

The elder Thompson sister looked up from her wet nails. "You're leaving?"

The young reaper sighed. "Were you not listening? Soul and I are going to Italy on father's orders. I'll be gone for a few days and I don't trust Patty not to mess up my perfect house while I'm gone," he told her, repeating what he'd already said.

"Sorry Kid, sometimes when you talk I just tune it out. But I'll make sure Patty doesn't break anything," Liz said with a smile before turning her attention back to her nails. She dragged the polish-dripping brush across one perfectly filed fingernail leaving a streak of baby blue in its wake.

Kid ran a hand through his black and white striped hair. "I'm going to meet up with Soul," he said, turning on his heels and heading down the stairs. He passed Patty, who was sitting on the couch watching a movie with a stuffed giraffe on her lap.

"Kid! Where are you going?" she asked, tipping her head upside down to see him.

"On a mission with Soul."

He had one shoe on when he heard laughter. He glanced back to see the blonde girl giggling. He raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

The younger Thompson sister shook her head slightly. "Oh, nothing. Have fun with Soul," she said between giggles, putting more emphasis than necessary on the weapon's name.

Kid was curious, but he didn't question it further. He didn't really want to know. He slid on his other shoe and pulled the door open.

"See you when you get home Kid," Patty giggled.

"Bye Patty." He closed the door before she could say anything else. What was with that weird giggling? Patty laughing at nothing was one thing, but she was clearly laughing at _something_. He pushed the thought aside. Patty's thoughts weren't worth trying to get into, even if that laugh did make him want to know what was going on in her head.

He set his course for the park. He'd get there early, but he didn't mind waiting.

_I wonder what Soul's doing? _he thought as he walked. "Probably hanging out with Maka before he leaves," he answered himself aloud. He stopped dead in his tracks. _Wait, what was that? My tone just then. It almost sounded... jealous? Why would I be jealous of Maka?_ he wondered. Confusion clouded his mind. He had no reason to be jealous of Soul spending time with his partner. Did he? No. Definitely not. They lived together so it was only natural that they spend time together. Right? _Right_. he concluded. He wasn't sure where that random thought had come from, but he didn't like it. He pushed it to the back of his mind as he walked. No use dwelling on something with no meaning.

* * *

It didn't take long for Soul to reach the park where the group often gathered to play basketball. He hadn't expected Kid to get there early, so when he saw the young reaper curled up on a bench he was a bit surprised. _How long has he been waiting here?_ the albino wondered silently. He walked closer. He could see that the boy's eyes were closed. _He must have been pretty tired to fall asleep here._

_I should probably wake him up so we can go._ He thought. The fading light of sunset reflected off the white stripes in the reaper's hair, giving them the illusion of glowing. He looked so peaceful. _Then again, probably better to let him sleep._

With the sun setting it was getting colder. Soul could see it in the way the reaper shivered when the wind whisked around them. He shrugged off his sweatshirt and laid it over the sleeping boy to keep him warm. He wasn't sure why he'd done that, but it seemed right. Besides, if Kid was that tired, Soul wanted him to be able to sleep comfortably.

* * *

_"Come on, Kid. Move faster," Soul complained._

_"Why don't you slow down?" the reaper snapped back. He wasn't sure he could move faster if he tried._

_"You're so slow."_

_"Shut up." He finally made it up the hill and stood panting for a moment. "Can we just stop for a while?"_

_The scythe grinned and before he knew it, he was sitting on Soul's shoulders. "Better?" he asked._

_Kid felt his cheeks grow warm, but he crossed his arms on top of the weapon's head. "Was that really necessary?"_

_"You complain too much," Soul pointed out._

_"I do not!"_

_"Yes you do."_

_He pouted. "So what?"_

_He was surprised to find Soul laughing. "Nothing. Nothing at all."_

A sigh escaped his lips before his eyes flickered open. He could tell it was dark, even though there was a street light lighting the area. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. _I'm at the park._ He noted. It took a few seconds for him to remember why he was there. _Oh right. I was waiting for Soul. Guess I fell asleep._ The wind picked up, but he didn't shiver like he'd anticipated he would. He wasn't cold. _Why...?_ He sat up, feeling something fall onto his leg. He immediately recognized the sweatshirt as Soul's. The wind chilled him this time and he pulled the warm jacket around his shoulders to try to stave off the cold. "How long have I been asleep?" he wondered aloud.

"Two hours. At least since I got here."

He turned to see the albino sitting on a bench nearby. He felt his cheeks flush. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Soul shrugged. "You seemed tired. It's a long way to Italy." His reply was simple, but Kid thought he could hear something else in his tone. He ignored it.

"And now we're two more hours away from getting there," he pointed out.

Soul grinned. "So? We've got plenty of time. Let's get going," the weapon said, standing and stretching.

Kid stood. "Do you want your jacket back?"

Soul shook his head. "Nah, you keep it for now. It's cold out."

The young reaper couldn't help but smile. He slid his arms into the sleeves. It _was_ warm. "Let's go."

* * *

This chapter was better I hope.

This story's gonna end up longer than I thought it would be. Oh well.

Reviews are always welcome.

Riika's gonna go hide under the bed while people judge her writing. Until next time, nya~


	3. In Fair Verona

Riika here, nya~

I am so, so sorry this took so long to get up. I meant to have it up on Thursday but I was packing for the con. Then I was at the con all weekend and didn't have a computer, so I didn't get to finish this until now. I'm sorry!

But I made it long and actiony for you guys to make up for it! Forgive me?

Disclaimer:: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did... Well I think we can all guess what would have happened by now.

* * *

Moonlight flooded the streets, bouncing off anything and everything it could. It gave the famous city an almost surreal feeling. It was nearing midnight but was still pleasantly warm. The pair sitting at a table outside of a café appeared to be waiting for something. Or rather, someone.

"At least it's a nice night," Soul said, in attempt to cheer up the dismayed reaper.

"The weather's hardly as important," the ravenette mumbled into the table.

The white-haired boy sighed, ruffling his temporary meister's hair, much to the boy's distress. "There, now it's even worse," he said, chuckling as the other tried his best to smooth out his hair.

Kid glared up at the weapon with fire in his gold eyes. "I'm asymmetrical enough without your help, Soul!" he snapped, tucking the last strand of his black and white hair into its proper place.

Soul merely shrugged. "Well, I like your asymmetrical hair," he said, his lips curving up in a half-smile.

Kid felt his cheeks grow warm and he went to throw a sharp retort at the weapon, but a noise caught his attention and he hushed himself, suddenly on high alert.

"What is it K-?"

"Shh!"

It was quiet, nearly inaudible, but he could just hear the chirping of a bird nearby. Normally, it wasn't something the reaper would think about. But in the dead of the night, he was suspicious. Birds like that weren't outside at night. "Do you hear that?" he whispered.

The weapon merely nodded in response.

"That's her, I know it," he whispered, gaining another confirmative nod from his partner. "Let's go." He stood and silently slid his chair back into place.

Soul hopped down from his place on the table and took Kid's hand in his own. It was warm and he could feel the reaper's pulse beneath his skin. He lingered a second longer than necessary before shifting into scythe form.

Kid held the weapon loosely in one hand, frantically repeating in his mind that he would be okay, even with an asymmetrical weapon. He moved swiftly but silently in the direction of the chirping.

He stood at the end of an alleyway, listening to the soft _chirp, chirp_ of the bird. He was hesitant to go in after it, seeing as the alley was narrow and he wouldn't be able to wield Soul if necessary. He decided against it, and instead tapped the end of the scythe against the ground, letting the metal-on-cement collision ring down the alley.

In the faint light that reached it he could see the bird's head snap up in their direction. He smirked. A normal bird would have flown away immediately. As if reading his mind, the bird took off out the other end of the alley. He followed, not worried about the fact that he barely had enough room between the walls to run after the creature.

They followed the robin to a park before it disappeared into the trees. Kid breathed heavy, out of breath.

Moonlight made the black and red blade shine, even though it was dark out. "Can you sense her soul? Which way did she go?" Soul asked.

Kid shook his head. "Soul protect. I can't sense her," he stated, irritation in his tone. He had wanted to handle this quickly. No sooner had he spoken did he sense her. He didn't need to look to know she was behind them. He spun around, brandishing the scythe with fire in his eyes.

He glared at the woman. Her hair hung down to her hips in waves like an ocean of blood and her pale green eyes pierced into his gold ones. She wore a dress as red as her hair that hugged her torso tight. If he had to guess, it probably laced up in the back and was ribbed with boning. The skirt of the dress flared out around her, reaching barely to her mid-thigh, and was made of many layers that were arranged in a seemingly organized pattern, making them look like rose petals, which was probably the intention. She was tall, he noted. Six feet at least, if he had to guess.

There was one thing about her, though, that stood out to him. She was holding a ring loosely on her finger. Despite the fact that the halo appeared harmless, the way the light glinted off it told him otherwise. He could see the sharpened edge.

He gripped the scythe tightly. "We've come for your soul."

The witch's dew drop blue painted lips turned up in a smile as she twirled the halo on her finger. "I haven't the time to deal with immature children."

"Let's get 'em Barahime!" a high-pitched voice added excitedly.

It took the reaper a moment to realize the voice was coming from the weapon the witch wielded. _She's a meister and a witch? That's new_. He raised an eyebrow, but that was the only indication he made that he was curious about her skills. He glanced around quickly, observing his surroundings. There was plenty of space and it didn't look like it would be _too_ noticeable if blood were spilled. That was good.

He was cautious, assessing the situation like a wild cat stalking prey. Being Death's son, you'd think he'd have more confidence in his combat abilities. But wielding a new weapon, he was a bit skeptical. He didn't doubt his combat abilities, he just doubted that they would work well with a heavier type weapon like Soul.

"You'll be fine Kid." Soul's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He could have sworn he heard something more in his partner's tone than just reassurance. He shook it off. This was not the time to be thinking about something like that.

"Right. Let's get this over with," he agreed.

He rushed at Barahime. He was expecting a counter attack, but he didn't expect her to throw the disk right past him, missing by nearly a foot. _Did she do that on purpose?_ He wondered. But he didn't have time to think about it. He closed the few yards between them, scythe raised to swing with deadly precision. He went to swing the blade down, to cleave her in half, but he heard something whizzing through the air.

He spun around with inhuman speed, bringing the blade down so it blocked his face from view. A second later metal crashed against metal as the disk collided with the blade. It bounced backwards before spinning and transforming. In its place stood a child well under five feet tall. The child had blond hair that hung in loose ringlets around his round face. The child was dressed much differently than the witch, sporting a black form-fitting top-much like the ones Liz and Patty usually wore-and cobalt blue shorts that matched his eyes. Scratch that. As he looked at the child he could see orange speckled in the big blue orbs. The only real similarity between the two was the lack of shoes.

"You're fast! This could be fun," the child giggled happily.

Soul growled. "Brat."

The child's expression darkened significantly. "You'd be wise not to insult me."

"Naru, stop messing around." Kid shuddered, feeling the witch's breath on his back. He'd forgotten she was right there. He'd left himself wide open. She could have killed him if she'd wanted to. _This is why I hate fighting like this!_ he thought.

The child nodded, dodging under Soul to go to the witch's side. He watched as the child took her hand and they shared a loving mother-child smile before the smaller transformed again. The witch spun the disk once before wrapping one delicate hand around the blade, practiced hands barely touching the sharp edge. For a moment, Kid wondered how long it took her to master being able to wield the weapon like that without hurting herself too.

He didn't have another second to think about it. Barahime was swinging the ring at him like it was a dagger. It may look harmless, but he knew if it made contact the wound would bleed. He swept the scythe upwards to block the swing, feeling the shock that vibrated through the metal from the collision.

Barahime's blue painted lips turned up in a smile as she pressed the ring harder against the blade. Kid braced himself against the ground, taking hold of the scythe with both hands to steady it. The witch was stronger than he'd thought she would be, physically at least. She hadn't even used her magic once since she'd switched forms.

"What's the matter, young meister? Were you expecting some push over who'd rely on magic to protect herself? Did you think I wouldn't be able to handle real violence?" she taunted, her tone cold and laced with amusement.

"I don't know what I expected, but I certainly didn't expect you to be a meister as well," Kid retorted, his voice equally chilling. He shifted his stance before aiming a kick at her legs, hoping to trip her.

She smirked, easily hopping off the ground and standing on the air. She brought her arm back, attacking from a different angle. The attack was quickly stopped. "Not bad. What's your name, boy?"

He stepped back, sweeping the blade in a half-circle at her. "Death the Kid."

He could see recognition spark in her eyes as she leaped up, landing lightly on the blade like it was a platform. "The son of Lord Death? Well, well, this is fun. I heard you fought with twin pistols."

"Temporary reassignment," he explained. It was clear that he wasn't too happy about that though. He felt so off-balance, so _wrong_ in his mind, but he wouldn't let it get to him. He couldn't. Not with a strong witch like her around. He flicked the blade up, forcing her to jump back down to the ground. He aimed it for another swing.

"So then, who's your partner? Anyone I know?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Why do you care?" Soul said before he could.

_So straight-forward. I love that about him._ He froze when the thought finished. _Did I just say I...? Not the time for this, Kid!_

"I like to know the names of those whom I kill."

Kid glowered and Soul's growl in his ear told him they were thinking the same thing: Barahime was insane.

"By that logic, I think we've got you beat Barahime. Both you and Naru. Though, I don't know how I feel about harming a child."

The crimson haired witch laughed, parrying another blow. "Naru's nineteen. The childish form is a result of my imagination and Naru's desire to comply to my wishes," she explained.

Kid smirked. "Then I don't mind killing him."

He stepped back, aiming a kick at her chest. He felt his foot connect and she went flying backwards. He closed the distance, hovering over her with the tip of the scythe blade pressed against her chest. "Farewell." He dug the blade into Barahime, feeling it pierce her heart. Her silence bothered him, but he didn't think too much about it. Some people dealt with pain better than others. "May the afterlife bear less of a burden for you." He noted she smirked before vanishing in a puff of rose petals.

* * *

Better? I hope so.

What did you guys think? Reviews are loved!

This is NOT the last chapter. There'll be one or two more, depending on how long the next one ends up being. This will be fun.

Riika needs another nap. Con made her sleepy, nya~


	4. Acting Strange

Hello, hello, hello!

Riika's back! Earlier than you were expecting? Probably. I wanted to get the next chapter up for you guys as an apology for taking so long on the last one. So I stayed up late and worked on it for a while and everything fell into place.

So here it is, chapter 4!

Disclaimer:: I do not own Soul Eater, though I seriously wish I did.

Also, let me just clarify something: I'm not writing this to get a certain number of reviews or to compete with other writers. I do this for fun and for you guys so that we're all entertained. That's all. Even if I only get one review in a whole 20-something chapter story, it makes me happy. I just like to know my work is appreciated and I'm not wasting my time. Even just seeing the shockingly impressive number of views is enough. It's more than I ever imagined. I know have a lot of work to do before I become a great writer like I someday hope to be, but practice makes perfect! I'm trying hard for you guys. So I hope you continue to support my work if you like it and if not, then I hope there are others that you can appreciate.

Anyways, rant over. On to the story!

* * *

Morning light streamed into the room through the open window, the light breeze that accompanied it shifting the curtains from their still position. A tired groan sliced through the silence as the white-haired weapon sat up, rubbing his eyes. He squinted at the light, resisting the urge to shut the window and curtains so it would be dark again. He glanced over at the clock on the wall. It took him a minute to decipher the hands and the roman numerals in his half asleep state. 8:37. It was _way _too early to be up.

He sighed, falling back onto his make-shift bed on the floor. The single bedroom they were staying in was the only room available when they'd gotten here the previous afternoon, so he'd settled for sleeping on the floor so Kid could have the bed. He didn't really mind. Besides, he figured it'd be easier to deal with Kid if he were well rested.

He stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment longer before rolling to his feet. He stretched out each of his limbs, earning a satisfying _crack_ from several of them, before locking himself in the bathroom to shower.

* * *

"Soul?" he muttered, glancing around blurry-eyed. He couldn't see the albino anywhere in the little room. He rolled to see over the edge of the bed. Nothing but messed-up sheets. The black-and-white haired reaper sat up now, suddenly fully aware of the weapon's absence. _Where's Soul?_ he wondered tiredly. It was a moment before he heard the steady rhythm that he now recognized as running water falter and then stop all together. _Oh, he was in the shower._

The door to the bathroom clicked unlocked before opening, pouring out steam into the room. "You're up," Soul noted, drying his silvery hair with a towel. Kid tried to ignore the fact that the scythe wasn't wearing a shirt, but he was failing, finding his golden gaze drawn to the long scar that ran along Soul's muscular torso. "Something wrong, Kid?" he asked curiously.

Kid felt his cheeks grow warm as he shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong." He got out of bed and dressed quickly, straightening out his outfit so it was symmetrical. Soul, he noted, had chosen to throw on a red button up with his jeans instead of his usual jacket. It was strange, but he didn't question it. The albino could dress however he wanted to. Even if it was a bit different from normal.

"What do you wanna do today? We're not expected back for a few days yet so we might as well enjoy the city while we're here."

Soul thought for a moment as he laced up his sneakers. "We could go sight-seeing. I heard this place is pretty good for that," the weapon suggested.

He smiled. "Sounds fun," he agreed. He would admit that it did sound like fun. He slipped on his shoes and handed the room key to Soul, who tucked it in his pocket, before leading the way out of their room to find a guide-map of tourist spots they could go see.

* * *

"The Arena of Verona was built by the Romans in the 1st century AD, in the Augustan period. The amphitheatre was originally built outside Verona's city walls, primarily for logistical reasons, so that it could be easily reached by people arriving from outside the city. But the external positioning was also due to public order considerations, as such a densely crowded building could become a source of fights and riots. The structure is, however, perfectly in line with the city's road network, as if to emphasise its perfect integration with the town centre. As in all amphitheatres, the famous gladiator fights were held here, as too were the _venationes_, the hunts of fierce exotic animals," Kid read from the tourist pamphlet he'd gotten.

To be honest, Soul wasn't listening to the history lesson. He was focused on the young reaper, sure, but he didn't hear a word that was said. He was more entertained watching Kid obsess about how "amazing the building must have looked back in its prime" between paragraphs. He found the reaper's obsessive tendencies cute. Not that he'd ever admit it, even to himself. Besides, if he did, he knew his mind would counter with, "he's your friend, what's your problem?" To which he'd argue, "so I think he's cute. I think Maka's cute too. What's wrong with that?" And he'd get the angry reply, "Maka's a girl, she's supposed to be cute. He's not!" And then they'd go into an all out war about the subject which would ultimately end with Soul losing to his consciousness.

"Soul, are you even listening to me?" Kid asked.

Spaced out like he had been, he hadn't noticed Kid stop reading and move to stand in front of him with his hands on his hips. He resisted the urge to move away from the sudden closeness. "Uh, yeah. Sorry," the albino said, flashing the reaper an apologetic half-smile.

Kid sighed but turned back to the building. "I bet it was really pretty," he said, changing the subject.

Soul nodded in agreement. He could see it almost as though he'd gone back in time. It shimmered golden in the midday sun, light reflecting off the metals in the bricks. He could see the high, freshly built archways with people streaming in and out of the building. It was spectacular. And all too soon, it faded.

He turned his attention back to Kid, feigning interest as he listened to the ravenette read from the pamphlet. It wasn't very interesting, but he tried to listen, just to prove that he had been. He caught a few things here and there like earthquake, 30 thousand, and opera. The minimal information he was retaining would work well enough if his friend decided to question him to see if he'd really been paying attention.

Luckily for him, that didn't happen. Instead, Kid took his hand and dragged him off to another place. Soul could feel his heartbeat quicken at the touch. _Not cool,_ he scolded himself silently. He just hoped Kid wouldn't notice. Luck seemed to be on his side today and the reaper remained too excited to notice something simple like that.

* * *

When they arrived at the next-and last-stop he felt a mix of relief and sadness wash over him as Kid released his hand to study the guide again. He glanced around with curiosity in his ruby red eyes. They were in a relatively small courtyard enclosed by buildings. One of them had a balcony. On the wall with the balcony, he noticed there were hundreds of pieces of paper and envelopes taped to it.

"Hey Kid, what's with all the notes?" he asked, his curiosity clear as the sky above. He could hear the shuffling of papers as the reaper flipped through the guide-book.

"It says here that William Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet was based here in Verona and this house is supposed to be representative of the Capulet house, as it was owner by a family with a similar name. It is said that women from all around the world travel here to write letters to Juliet Capulet in hopes of gaining advice from the young romantic," Kid answered, paraphrasing what the actual paragraph said. He knew Soul didn't really care about the history of the house. "It also says there's a legend that for those in particular distress, Juliet will write a return letter if there's an address. Though, this doesn't seem to have been proven yet."

Soul thought about it, turning back to the wall. _So all these letters are written to Juliet, huh? I wonder if she really could be of any help to the depressed and hopeless. That'd be pretty cool._ He walked closer, skimming some of the notes that weren't folded in half or sealed in an envelope.

_Juliet, he left me. What do I do? I can't stop thinking about him. It hurts._

_Juliet, I love him. But I think he loves someone else. What should I do?_

_Juliet, I don't know what to do. My heart aches for him. No one else makes me feel this way. But he's leaving for war in a week. What will I do if he dies?_

_Juliet, I just lost my husband. Please send me your grace to help me through._

_Juliet, we admire your wish to be with the one you love. You are an inspiration and upon your good name, we swear an eternal vow of love._

That last one was from a couple, he noted. _So they're not all just asking for advice. They worship her. _One note in particular caught his eye.

_Juliet, how do you know if you're in love? He makes me smile and laugh and when he touches me, my heart races. It's mind-numbing. I can't focus on anything anymore. I think about him all the time. Is this love? If it is, I think I like it._

He read it a few times, just to be sure. If that was the definition of being in love then…. _Then I'm in love with Death the Kid_. The sudden realization crashed upon him like a tidal wave and he pressed a hand against the wall to keep from falling over under it's weight.

The feeling soon subsided and he let out a soft sigh. There was no denying it now. Not himself at least. He glanced over his shoulder to find Kid studying the statue in the corner. _That must be Juliet_, he guessed. He moved to stand beside the reaper. "Do you have paper and a pen?" he asked.

The ravenette looked up from his careful study of the Capulet. "Yeah," he answered, tearing a relatively blank page from the guide-book and handing it to Soul along with the pen that had been tucked into the book.

"Thanks." Soul moved back to where he'd been before and sat against the wall. He tore away the part of the page that already had writing on it and shoved it into his pocket. He tapped the pen against the ground as he thought about what to write. He could feel curious eyes on him as he scribbled on the page.

Satisfied with his letter, he folded it in half and tucked it into a loose spot in a brick near where he'd found the note that made him realize something so important. He stood, brushing dust from his jeans before returning the pen to Kid. "I'm gonna go for a walk. You take your time looking around. I'll see you back at the hotel," he said before walking off, leaving no time for the reaper to respond.

* * *

Kid sighed as he watched Soul walk off. _What's with him? He's been acting strange all day._ "Did I do something wrong?" he wondered aloud. He turned back to study the statue again, but he wasn't interested anymore.

He cast a glance over at the spot where he knew Soul's note was sticking out of the wall. _Should I…? No, that would be an invasion of his privacy. Wrong._ But he was fighting with himself. He knew it was wrong, but the chance to find out what was up with Soul today was drawing him to it. _I should. I can't help him if I don't know what's wrong_, he decided.

He quickly scanned the wall until he found the folded piece of paper that had just been added to the masses. Hesitantly, like it would fall apart if he moved too quickly, he unfolded the heavy paper until he could read the messy black scrawl on the page.

_Juliet, _it read, _I'm in love with Death the Kid. _He heard a gasp and, seeing as he was the only one around at the moment, assumed it was his own. _But there's a problem with that. He's my best friend. I don't want anything to change between us and I feel that if I tell him, everything will be different. He's an amazing guy and I'm not even sure I'm good enough for him. Should I tell him and risk it all? Or should I let sleeping dogs lie and keep quiet? I gotta know. ~S.E._

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Soul loved him. Him. Death the Kid. The only question he had to ask himself was: did he love Soul? The answer was so obviously clear to him that he didn't bother to respond to the question he'd asked. He folded the letter again and slid it back into place before plopping on the ground, already pulling out the guide-book and pen from his pocket. He ripped another mostly blank page from it and wrote in short, neat sentences: _Juliet, I love Soul Eater Evans. Please let him know for me, since he can't seem to figure it out himself. ~DTK._

He folded the note and tucked it in beside Soul's before taking off from the courtyard at a run. He had to find Soul and tell him. And soon.

* * *

One chapter left, nya~

Reviews are loved!

Riika's sick again. Time to go drink some milk and get some rest, nya~


	5. The Search

Hello again everyone who has stayed with me this far.

Before we get to the story I want to say sorry for being kinda moody the past week. I've been really stressed out with finals coming up soon and I've been kinda irritable.

Anyways, moving on to the story!

Disclaimer:: Riika does not own Soul Eater. If she did, well, I think you can probably figure out who'd be with who by now.

* * *

It was nearing dusk and he'd been running around the city for over an hour. He knew that the weapon wouldn't be back at the hotel yet. He knew Soul thought he was there, waiting for him to return. Still, he couldn't find the albino anywhere he looked. He was out of breath, panting. "Excuse me, sir, have you seen a boy my age with white hair and red eyes come by?" he asked of one shopkeepers he happened to pass by.

The elderly man shook his head and Kid took off again, not wanting to waste another second lingering. _Soul, you idiot!_ He repeated in his head for the thousandth time. Never before would he have imagined he'd be running around such an amazing city in search of Soul Eater Evans.

He let out a sigh as he rounded a corner into an alleyway. He ran to the other side, pausing to look around, trying to get an idea of where Soul could be. His soul perception wasn't working right amidst his anger and shock.

"Kid."

He whirled around upon hearing the all-too-familiar voice of the scythe, but he was nowhere to be seen. He walked back down the alley. "Is that you?" he asked skeptically.

"Of course, who else would it be?" The confident attitude had him almost convinced, though he moved slowly towards the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" he called into the darkness. He felt something fall onto his shoulder and he took it in his hand.

"Right behind you." The voice changed to one more feminine and he barely had time to register that what he was holding was a rose petal before everything went dark.

* * *

The weapon sighed, leaning back against the bench. He'd found somewhere he was sure Kid wouldn't find him. If he had even been looking. He doubted it, though he couldn't be sure. He stared up at the sky, reflecting on whether it had been a good idea to take off like that. He'd probably confused the hell out of Kid. And not only that, there was the possibility of Kid finding the note he'd written.

_Soul, you idiot. You should go talk to him. Be honest. What's the worst that could happen?_ He thought about it before answering himself. "I could lose him. He could hate me," he said with a sullen sigh.

"Maybe." He stiffened, shifting his gaze down and to his right. There was an elderly woman sitting on the other end of the bench. Her silver hair was tucked into a neat bun and she was pulling a threaded needle through a piece of fabric, turning it now and then to see which way to go next. "Or your feelings could be reciprocated."

He watched her as she worked efficiently but precisely on her embroidery. He hadn't realized she'd changed thread colors until there were already several rows of blue next to the green."I don't think so. He's never shown an interest before," he replied, sadness creeping into his tone.

The woman finished off the last row of blue and tied the knot before cutting the extra string. "You never know. He may have been more oblivious than you were," she pointed out. "Besides, if you don't follow your heart, how will you ever get what you want?" She gave a smile, handing him the small piece of cloth she'd been working on. "You should go to him."

Soul flattened out the handkerchief on his leg and his crimson eyes widened in surprise. Embroidered in the bottom left corner was the name EVANS in an elegant red script. There was a flower stem laced through it and off to one side there was an iris, pastel blue and dripping red. The red drops that seemed to be flowing from the fragile flower turned into a perfectly symmetrical heart. _How did she know my name was Evans?_

"It's amazing. Thank-" He turned to look at her, to thank her for the gift, but she was gone. He glanced around, not finding her anywhere. If it weren't for the perfectly real piece of silk he was holding, he would think he imagined her. _She's got a point though. I'll never know the truth if I sit here doing nothing_.

Steeling his decision in his mind, mainly so he wouldn't chicken out, he tucked the handkerchief into his pocket and set his course for the last place he'd seen Kid. Juliet's House.

* * *

It was dark by the time he got to the Capulet's house. Lucky for him, the gates weren't closed yet. He made his way into the courtyard, glancing around. No Kid. He let out a soft sigh. _Figures he'd have gone back already._ He skimmed the wall again, searching for the note he'd left. He saw that it was still in the exact position he had left it. He noticed that there was one beside it now, though, folded in a similar way and seemingly stuck there in a hurry. He was tempted to pull it out and read it, to find out whose it was. But he reminded himself that if it was folded it probably wasn't meant for just anyone to see.

He turned to face the statue of Juliet. She looked vaguely similar to the woman he'd just met. "You didn't let anything stop you from being with your true love. Was it hard?" he asked. He'd never actually read the story, but he'd heard Maka talking about it. True love, secret meetings, mixed messages, they died in the end. It didn't really sound interesting to him, but he was starting to understand it a bit better.

He turned abruptly, heading back in the direction of the hotel. It was possible the reaper was already back there, waiting.

He never made it that far.

As he turned into an alleyway, hoping to cut off a few minutes of the walk, he stopped dead in his tracks. There was something hanging from the wall and it seemed all too familiar to be coincidence. He walked closer slowly, recognizing the shape as a jacket. Standing just a few feet away, he could see the black outline of it and the glint of something white on the shoulders in the half-light. His heart stopped and he could feel his blood go cold, freezing him in place. _That's...!_

He struggled against the weight that threatened to drag him down and forced himself closer. There was a dagger stuck into the exact center of the collar of the jacket. He knew if Kid could see it, as upset as he would be about his jacket being torn, he would be happy about it. Pinned between the jacket and a flower he didn't bother to focus on was a sheet of paper. He plucked it from its place, sending a few loose petals floating downwards.

_I know your name now Evans. Do you want to play a game? Meet us at midnight in the arena. Have fun sneaking in!_ It was signed with a letter B and a quick sketch of a rose. He didn't need to think to know who had sent it. He growled, tossing the note aside and ripping the dagger from the wall. He caught Kid's jacket before it could hit the ground. He shook the rest of the rose petals from the dagger and crushed them underfoot before slipping the dagger through his belt-loop. He may be a deadly weapon, but it couldn't hurt to have back up. Right?

He checked his phone. 9:18. He had a lot of time before he had to be in the arena. He threw Kid's jacket over his shoulder, heading back out the alley the way he'd come. He felt as if fire was burning through his veins, pushing him to move forward. Everything about this screamed trap, but he didn't care. He wanted to-no, _needed_ to-get Kid back. And there was nothing that was going to stop him. Especially not a psycho witch and her infuriatingly bipolar weapon.

* * *

"Ow," he muttered as he tried to sit up. His head was pounding and the sickeningly sweet smell of roses hung thick in the air. It took him a few tries before he managed to push himself up so he was half-sitting and half-leaning on his arms. He glanced around in the darkness, even though he knew he couldn't see anything. "Where am I?" he wondered.

He heard a click and a door opened, spilling light into the dark room. He glanced away from the light, shielding his eyes. "He'll be here soon, Kid. Are you prepared?"

"Prepared? For what?" he asked in confusion. He peeked through his fingers to the person in the doorway, but all he could see was the silhouette of a girl.

Laughter echoed around the little room. "For your final match, Kid. Don't tell me you've forgotten that you've participated in death matches all day. You're a finalist, Kid. All you have to do is defeat the Evans boy and you'll be champion. Don't you want that?" she told him sweetly, the lie slipping off her tongue easier than the truth ever would have.

_Champion...? Do I want to be champion?_ he pondered. His head felt fuzzy and he turned his body back towards the darkness. The absence of light was easier to deal with than the brightness behind him. He inhaled sharply as the breeze swept through the room, stinging his arms. He assumed they were battle wounds, recognizing the coppery scent of blood even amidst the floral perfume. Something flashed before his eyes and he could see himself with a weapon in each hand tearing apart his enemies. "I want to be the best."

"So you'll fight the Evans boy, then?"

A devilish smile crept onto his face as he tilted his head upside-down to see the shadowed figure in the doorway. "Yes, and I will kill him."

* * *

So you know how last chapter I said this would be the last?

I lied. There's another! I didn't plan this I swear! It just turned out longer than I thought and it's enough to make into two chapters.

The next one's the last one though. Seriously this time.

Ready for the end? I am! I've got a bunch of one shots planned for a few different couples and I'm excited to get to them.

Reviews and requests are always loved.

*yawn* Riika's got some kits to take care of for a while. See you next chapter, nya~


	6. End of Thought

Hello everyone

I am so sorry this took so long. My computer crashed on Tuesday so I've been using someone else's and I don't have a lot of time to be on.

Moving on, are you ready to find out what happens?

I'm not.

Disclaimer:: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, you'd know.

* * *

It was quarter of midnight by the time Soul found himself sitting in an archway that opened to the arena. _Wasn't very hard to get in if you knew not to use the main entrances_, he noted silently. He hadn't really snuck in so much as used common sense. But seeing as she made it sound like a difficult task, he didn't doubt that there was something waiting on the other side of the arch to stop him.

He was tempted to go through right then but he didn't want to be early. Who knows what that witch would do if he didn't follow the rules of the game. Anger burned through him, a steady flame. _I hope Kid's okay_, he thought, _If he's not there'll be hell to pay_. There was a growl behind the threat, even in his mind. He couldn't stand the thought of _her_ touching _his_ Kid. The time seemed to tick by slower and he forced himself to stay pressed against the cold stone until it was time to strike.

* * *

At two of midnight, he decided it was safe to move. He crept through the archway, silent as a mouse. _This is almost too easy_. Barely having finished the thought, he found himself flat against a wall.

"State your business," a rough, menacing tone growled.

_Damn him_, he cursed silently. "Why do you care?"

"Because I want to kill you." The matter-of-fact answer caught him off guard and the grip holding his arms back tightened.

"I'm here for Barahime. We have a date," he said, thick ice in his tone.

The guard tensed, pushing him forward into the wall. "Your name?"

"Evans."

The guard instantly relaxed, pulling him away from the wall and shoving him the rest of the way into the arena. He stumbled on the steps but managed to stay standing. He glanced around in the sudden brightness. _The place is full!_ And it was. Every seat was filled and it appeared most of them were of similar descent to Barahime.

He suppressed a growl as he saw Barahime sitting in the center of a little half circle of young boys. Among them was Naru, who sat on the ground at her left side. The weapon's left arm was draped over her left leg in an intimate way and the right rested lightly against the teen's own leg, relaxed but ready for action if necessary. Even knowing the weapon was older than appearances would suggest didn't help the sickening feeling he got thinking about just how close they might actually be.

The crimson haired witch turned her muted apple-green gaze away from the blond at her side to pierce him with an amused glare. "Welcome, Mr. Evans. You are right on time," she called, easily filling the stadium with her voice even without a microphone.

He bared his teeth, trying not to lose control. "If you hurt him I swear I'm going to-"

"Calm down, Mr. Evans. Your precious reaper is in good condition. Though, whether he remains as such is up to you," she told him in a falsely reassuring tone.

He didn't hold back the snarl that ripped from his throat. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to play a game. Everything is in its place, except for you that is. I even brought all these people here to observe."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll kill him."

"How do I play?"

Her dew-drop blue lips turned up in a smirk and she snapped her fingers, the emerald crystals attached to her ice-blue fingernails shimmering. He felt a hand on his shoulder a few seconds before his body hit the hard ground with a jolt. He was only down for a few seconds and pulled himself up as soon as he could. He glared up at the witch.

"Shall we play now that you are in place?"

"What kind of game is this?"

"A fun one." She shifted her gaze to one of the boys in her circle. He had black hair and bright purple eyes and looked no older than Naru, or at least in appearance. "Tell him it's time and leave the door open. Let him come out on his own," she instructed. The boy nodded and immediately took off. She ran a gentle hand through Naru's hair, earning a satisfying purr from the weapon.

Soul could do nothing but watch as he waited for the "entertainment" to start.

* * *

Kid's head was still pounding. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get the headache to go away. It made thinking difficult. He was sprawled out on the cold ground attempting to sleep when he heard the heavy _click_ of the deadbolt on the door. The thick metal door swung open slowly and he turned to find the shadow this time was more childlike.

"It's time."

He forced himself into a sitting position. "The Evans boy is here?"

"Yes. Are you ready?"

He laughed, low and dangerous. "Are my guns out there?" he asked.

The shadowed boy shook his head. "Your swords are, sharpened to perfection."

"Good enough, I suppose. It should be enough to beat that boy anyways."

The shadowed boy nodded, moving back into the light.

Kid smiled evilly, thinking of how good victory would taste when it was finally his. He stood, staggering slightly, and walked slowly from the darkness into the half-light.

He made his way to the door to the arena. There, he found both his sabers leaning against the wall. He took one in each hand and felt the adrenaline course through him. He could just hear the voice of the woman who'd spoken to him earlier through the thick walls. "Now, Evans, prepare yourself for battle. Open the door!" he heard her say and seconds later the door creaked open.

His headache forgotten, he stepped out into the light, itching for a fight.

* * *

_A battle? Somehow I knew it would be this_. Soul drew the dagger he'd taken from his belt. This was normally the time he'd make a sarcastic comment, but he was too focused to even try. He kept his crimson gaze trained on the doors across from him and a few century long seconds passed before they started to move. He tensed, expecting to find some monster charging at him. What he found in its place, though, was not he expected. He was sure he'd prefer the monster.

Before him, walking slowly out into the arena, was none other than Death the Kid. But that wasn't what made him take a surprised step back and freeze in place. It wasn't the fact that the reaper wielding two swords, either. It was his eyes. His normally bright, golden eyes were darker now, almost orange, and rimmed in a brilliant crimson.

Recovering from the initial shock of the change, he turned to glare at Barahime. "What did you do?" he growled.

The witch simply smiled, continuing to pet her weapon's head absent-mindedly. "Kid, I would like you to meet Mr. Evans," she said, her eyes never leaving Soul's, "He is the current champion in this arena. If you defeat him, you will be champion. You will be the best."

Soul's gaze drifted back to Kid and he repressed a shudder. Kid looked evil. Not mad, like he were being affected by the Kishin, but evil. Truly evil.

"I will be champion... if I kill _him_? That does not seem so hard."

The words sent a shiver down his spine. _He doesn't know me_, Soul thought, sadness gripping his heart. _I can't fight him. But I can't exactly let him kill me either. What do I do?_ He didn't have much time to think about it, as his friend was quickly closing the distance between them. He grit his teeth, raising the dagger to block Kid's first strike. They were face to face for a moment, and close up he could smell the disgustingly sweet scent of blood and roses clinging to the ravenette. He parried the meister's next two blows with his dagger and managed to push him back a bit.

"Barahime, what did you do to him?" he asked again, his tone fierce with underlying grief. He was worried that he'd never get the real Kid back. He felt sick just thinking about it. _What could she have done to make him this way?_

She didn't respond right away. "I simply took care of him when he was in a tough spot. He asked for help and I gave it to him. In return I asked for your name," she lied.

"You know that's not what I want to know!" he growled.

She sighed in mock disappointment. "He wished to forget and so I let him. It took a lot more effort than I thought it would."

"He's under a spell? Then if I get rid of it, he'll be himself again," he thought aloud. _So there is hope!_

Barahime laughed. "Don't get your hopes up. My magic is nothing like anything you have encountered before. Besides, he has bathed in the spell for far too long now for it to go away so easily."

Soul clenched his teeth as he felt the tip of one of Kid's sabers pierce his shoulder. "I'll make him remember! Even if the only way to do that is to kill you!" He was determined now. He _would_ save Kid. He _had_ to.

Focusing all his attention on the young reaper now, crimson eyes locked with red-rimmed orange ones. He searched for some sign that the Kid he knew was still there, waiting to be unearthed, but could find none. He let the blades connect with his dagger before connecting his fist with Kid's cheek and sending him flying backwards. He sighed. "Sorry, Kid."

* * *

The raven-haired reaper groaned as he sat up. _Damn that really hurt. _The blow certainly didn't help his headache, though it did remind him it was there. He stood and studied the albino for a moment. _He hasn't once attacked me with his weapon. He's using it only for defense. What's he playing at? He's supposed to be the champion, right?_ It didn't make sense to him. Why would the champion of a _death match_ of all things go easy on him?

He attacked again, this time aiming his swords so they couldn't both be parried by the dagger. He heard the clash of metal on metal before he felt the other sword cut into flesh. His eyes widened as he felt warm blood splash onto his hand. "Why aren't you attacking?" he asked, confused.

"Because I don't want to hurt you!" the weapon hissed through gritted teeth.

He froze. _What?_ His eyes narrowed to slits. _He's trying to get me to let my guard down. I know it_. He took a few steps back, eyeing the albino warily. "Why not?"

"Because you're my friend! That witch put a spell on you so you'd forget."

"Don't listen to him, Kid. He's trying to trick you. Kill him already," Barahime interjected impatiently.

"Liar! She loves me. She said so herself. I'm her warrior, her protector." He could see something flash in the albino's eyes as he spoke. Fear? Anger? _Anguish_, he realized in surprise. He could see the other was shaking and he hoped it was because of the wound.

"You idiot. She's using you to get to me! She doesn't love you," he stated matter-of-factly. He could see the hesitation in the boy's crimson eyes as he continued. "She doesn't love you. But I do."

He lost his grip and both sabers clattered noisily to the ground. "You what? I... I don't even know you," he whispered in disbelief.

The albino dropped his dagger, taking a step closer. "Yes, you do. She charmed you so you'd forget. Please, Kid, you have to remember!" He could hear the desperation in the boy's tone. _His concern is genuine. Is it possible? _He decided to try. He focused hard on the albino, searching every fuzzy corner of his "memory" for a trace of him. He found nothing. His brow creased in confusion and he shook his head. The albino sighed. "I know you're in there, Kid. Please, come back," he begged.

The ravenette remained still, even though he could hear the witch telling him to move, to kill the other and be done with it. "Can you... Can you prove it? That you know me. That you love me. Can you prove it?" he asked after a long moment.

The albino took another hesitant step forward. "You love symmetry. Everything in your house is perfectly symmetrical. Your older brother is Asura and you and the rest of our group defeated him last year," he stated, listing off the first few things that came to mind.

The young reaper was skeptical. "Obvious facts, thought I'm not really sure who 'the rest of our group' is. If you want to convince me you'll have to try harder than that."

"You hate horror movies and you always lose at board games because you can't keep the numbers even and freak out. You hate fighting with asymmetrical weapons because it makes you feel unbalanced. And you always try to fix my hair, no matter how many times I try to convince you that it's never going to stay symmetrical."

He didn't have to respond as the weapon spoke again. "And as for proving that I love you..." he trailed off and had captured Kid's lips with his own before he had a chance to process the thought fully.

His brain shut down, and though he could still feel the steady pounding of his headache, it seemed to be fading. He heard a faint _pop_ and the fogginess in his head cleared. His eyes widened in shock as he realized exactly what was happening. He was _kissing_ Soul! Warmth spread through him, replacing the chill of the spell, as he pulled Soul closer to him.

The unexpected outright confession almost blocked out the sound of something whizzing through the air towards them. Thinking fast, he pushed Soul to the ground. He didn't have enough to get down himself and he held back a scream of pain as he felt the icy cold metal slice open a long gash on his back. He collapsed, falling on Soul in the process. He could feel Soul's arms around him. "I'm okay," he insisted as he sat up. He could feel the warm life-blood dripping down his back in large waves. The cut was deeper than he'd first thought. He would heal, but would he heal fast enough? That was the real question.

Soul gently shifted Kid off his lap so the reaper could support himself. He stood, fire in his crimson eyes. "You're sure eager to die, huh?" he growled.

Barahime smirked, twirling the chakram on her finger. Kid watched from his spot behind Soul as the witch woman dropped down into the ring, the wind ruffling her rose-petal dress. "You think you can take me on? Well then, let's see what you've got!"

The albino picked up one of Kid's long forgotten sabers and rushed at her. She parried the blow with her chakram, but Soul was one step ahead. His arm transformed at the moment and he swung it at her side. Kid watched as the blade made contact with her dress, taking longer to cut through the bone corset than it should. _It must be reinforced with magic_, he guessed.

He heard the whizzing sound again and looked around confused. Barahime was wielding Naru for defense. Then what...? _The other boys are weapons too!_ he realized. He spotted the discus a second later. And it was headed straight for an unsuspecting Soul. A new wave of energy crashed over him and he forced himself up, skidding directly into the weapon's path.

The halo hit him dead on, sticking itself into his chest. He coughed violently, nearly choking on the blood that came with it. He fell ungracefully to the ground. He didn't bother to try to pull the disk from his chest. He knew the boy could transform and be free any time he chose. He repressed a shudder as he felt the sticky scarlet liquid pooling around him. _I don't think... this one's going to heal..._ he observed.

His vision was spotty, but he could just make out the form of Soul as he pierced through Barahime's corset and speared her heart. He could see Soul turn and run towards him, leaving the witch's soul behind and dropping the sword he'd been wielding. Then it went dark.

* * *

Soul slid to a stop, instantly dropping to his knees beside his fallen love. He didn't notice when the disk disappeared, leaving the black-haired, purple-eyed boy in its place beside them.

He ignored the child, focusing instead on his lover's bloodied face. "Kid, please wake up," he whispered. He pulled the reaper into his chest, cradling his head as if he were just a newborn. "Kid come back to me," he pleaded in desperation.

To his surprise, Kid's honey-colored eyes cracked open just a sliver. "Soul...?"

The weapon shifted so he could see the reaper clearly. "Kid! Are you...?" One look at those dull amber eyes shut him up. _He's dying_... He could feel tears stinging his eyes but he didn't care.

"Soul...I...I love you...too..."

"Kid, I..." he choked on the words, falling silent again. He took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened. It wouldn't have if I hadn't-"

"Soul...shut up," the ravenette muttered with a weak laugh. He wouldn't let Soul believe this was his fault. He forced his arm to move, though it seemed to want to stay limp, and gently placed his hand against the weapon's cheek. Summoning the last of his strength, he closed the short distance between their lips. He fell back in the albino's arms a moment later with the faint trace of a smile. "I love you...Soul Eater..."

Soul's eyes widened in despair as Kid's arm fell away from his face. His tears flowed freely now as he stared helplessly into Kid's lifeless yellow eyes. He forced the young reaper's eyes closed and held him close, reluctant to part with his love.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Mr. Evans," the purple-eyed boy said. There was sincerity in his tone.

Soul's crimson eyes were glazed over as he looked up at the child. "Don't call me that. It's Eater now. Soul Eater," he whispered. Barahime was dead, he didn't fear his name being spoken.

The boy nodded. "Understood. I truly am sorry. Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. Eater?"

The weapon turned his attention back to the boy he loved. "No."

* * *

And done. "Wow Riika that was depressing." I've been kinda depressed lately. Sorry!

Reviews and requests are loved!

Until next story, Riika out, nya~


End file.
